Song
by Shatterthought
Summary: [Oneshot][Songfic][AmmyxIssun][Postgame] Unable to express her feelings, Amaterasu writes a song. Reviews very much appreciated!


**A/N:** All right, this was an idea I've had for a while. I used the English translation of the ending song of Okami (Reset by Ayaka Hirahara) for this songfic. I realize that song parts of the translation sound weird, but since I'd rather not mess with something I know nothing about, I left it alone. This is my first songfic, so I hope I wrote it somewhat decently. I had a hard time with the middle and end, so I may come back and revise this. Reviews and comments appreciated!**  
**

**Song**

Okami Amaterasu, sun goddess, the origin of all that was good in Nippon, lay on the fluffy clouds that composed the Celestial Plain's "ground," her snow white head resting on her two front paws. To those who passed by it would seem as though the goddess was taking a nap -- a much needed one indeed, for restoring the Celestial Plain was no miniscule task -- but those who knew her well could make out the slightest twitching of that tail splotched with ink, a sign that she was in fact awake and at work. Opening her amber eyes, Amaterasu looked around. Several Celestials were playing in the distance, smiles on their faces, while others were playing instruments, their music expressing their current emotions. It was a peaceful scene, one that Amaterasu had seen so many times before and had thought she'd never see again after Orochi's vicious attack. But after the dark lord Yami's defeat, the few remaining Celestials scattered around the Celestial Plain and the mortal world had trickled in to help rebuild their former home. The Great Guardian Tree in whose shadow she now lay had withered in her absence. Like Sakuya's Guardian Saplings, the tree protected the Celestial Plain and held the power to banish the cursed zone that had settled over the area. Withered though it was, it had responded to the careful coaxing of Waka and Amaterasu's multiple uses of the Bloom brush technique, springing to life and clearing the land of the darkness that permeated every inch of the cloudy soil. The cherry blossoms were falling, a sign that winter was coming to the mortal realm. It was also a reminder of how long she'd spent working here, Rejuvenating broken houses and drawing water from lakes to coax rivers into flowing once more -- and a reminder of how long she'd been separated from Issun.

_Issun_. The mere thought of the little Poncle brought forth an ache in her heart that refused to go away. Issun had been an annoyance at first -- hopping on her head, calling her "furball," drooling over every new woman they encountered, etc., etc. But as time had gone on something had changed. Somewhere along their journey across Nippon, the wolf had become attached to him. Whether it had been his endearing personality and false bravado, his confidence, their shared motto -- "Leap before you look!" -- or the sleepness nights they'd spent under Sakuya's Guardian Saplings watching the moon that had brought her affection for Issun to an all-time high, she didn't know and she didn't care. She _did_ care about Issun, but trapped in her lupine form and forbidden to leave by the high winds that buffeted the Celestial Plain at this time of the year, Amaterasu was unable to express her feelings. So she'd decided to write a song, hoping that maybe, for a little while, the ache in her heart would vanish. Those amber eyes looked down at the kanji that she'd written, reading over the lines she'd written so far.

_Though the flower petals are falling  
They added colors to the sky  
The winds forbade  
There is no need for worries  
For the seasons will return_

The sun goddess hesitated, then carefully wrote out the next few lines, placing her longing within them.

_The radiant moon we watched together  
That time beckoned so_

Amaterasu sat back on her haunches, frustrated beyond belief. This wasn't helping at all! The ache in her heart had dulled, yes, but it was still present. How easy it would have been to say the words out loud, to laugh and to to cry, if she had taken on the form of a human!

_The same tears are always shed  
We will not realize what is precious until we have lost it  
If only one wish can be fulfilled  
I would say "goodbye" to my old self_

The sun goddess looked over her work so far, tail swishing back and forth. She was unsure how to continue when a petal from the cherry blossom tree above her settled on her nose. It was odd how her life had been intertwined with those trees -- she'd died and been reborn under the same Sakura tree. She'd met Issun under Sakuya's magnificent tree in Kamiki, and even now she was resting under those pink filled boughs of the Great Guardian Tree. A small, wolfish grin crossed her face as she wrote:

_If there are unchangeable feelings  
It would be under the Sakura tree  
I traced my pinky in the dazzling morning  
So that the promise made will not be lost_

Amaterasu was writing now, each stroke made as quickly and neatly as possible. She'd notified Issun by way of kanji in the clouds that she'd return. She hoped the Poncle had seen it, but she couldn't be sure; the Celestial Plain was so high up, after all. It was hard enough to see Issun while she had been on Nippon -- from the Plain, it was impossible.

_I will not hesitate and move on with life  
For the time past will not return_

The goddess nodded, agreeing with her own words. There was no point in mourning for lost time; when she found Issun again she'd cherish every moment with him.

_For my most cherished prayers to reach you  
I will sing again today, again tomorrow  
You'll find the answers you seek  
For so, was I told _

_If only one wish can be fulfilled  
I want to deliver this song to you back in time  
If there are unchangeable feelings  
It would be under the cherry blossom tree_

If only she had thought of this sooner, perhaps Issun wouldn't have left her at that moment when she boarded the Ark of Yamato. Maybe he would have stayed with her, for better or for worse, when she fought Yami. But the more sensible part of her told her that if Issun hadn't remained behind, hadn't rallied the people's faith, she would never have been able to stop the dark lord.

_For my most cherished prayers to reach you  
I will sing again today, again tomorrow  
The answers you seek are right here in your heart  
This I was told so_

"You miss your little bouncing friend, do you not, ma cherie?"

Amaterasu yelped and spun around to find Waka reading over the words she'd written on the cloudy ground. "It is apparent from the words you've written here."

She whined and sat in front of him, her sad eyes fixed on his.

"Don't look at me like that!" said the tao master quickly. She whined again, wondering if she was getting her point across.

"If you want, when the winds subside we can visit Nippon for a while. I think the Celestials can manage without us for -- ah! Hey! Stop that!" said Waka as the wolf leapt onto his chest and sent him crashing onto the ground. In seconds he was covered in wolf slobber.

"Down! Heel! Bad goddess!" said Waka. Words not withstanding, he let out a chuckle as the wolf goddess leapt off him and let out a yip of joy.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." He straightened the hat that was always atop his blond hair and looked at Amaterasu. "Some of the Celestials want to play tag, and they were wondering if you cared to join them, ma cherie."

Amaterasu let out a bark and wagged her tail. She took a few steps toward him, only to stop and look back at the song she'd written. The ache was gone now, and she doubted it would come back again. She'd visit Issun when the winds permitted, and go from there. Lifting her tail, she etched in a final line.

_Reset the pain, and all of the sadness..._


End file.
